


Of Murders and Men

by HaikyuUniverse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi in the kink master, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Asylum, Bokuaka - Freeform, Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Ice Cream, Insanity, M/M, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Psychopath, Public Blow Jobs, Rehabilitation, S&M, Stabbing, Teasing, Torture, bro kuroo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaikyuUniverse/pseuds/HaikyuUniverse
Summary: After an incident at work, Bokuto meets the most beautiful person he has ever seen, but Bo has no idea that his world is about to crumble as he gives in to personal desires and becomes the manipulated toy he'd never known.





	Of Murders and Men

I tapped my pen against the poor excuse for a ceramic countertop subconsciously humming some unknown tune. The clock's ticking from across the poorly decorated room echoed loudly throughout my head. It was rarely busy at the ice cream parlor and I was normally bored at the register unless it was Friday which happened to be the day when, after school, Kuroo would come to my work and order a large fudge sundae with extra sprinkles. Although that day inevitably resulted in more messes for me to clean, I enjoyed having a friend around. I glanced at the clock, 6:30, one hour to closing time.

"One hour, that's only like... Two sets of thirty minutes, or only six sets of ten! Alright!" I exclaimed in an attempt to trick my mind into thinking that this laborious nightmare would be over soon. I exhaled heavily and walked over to the sink to wet down a washrag. I often re-wiped the tables when business was slower than usual. A light bulb flashed somewhere in the room catching my attention, it would have to be fixed later. While I was vigorously wiping a stain off the counter the ding of the door went off, I paid it no mind and continued to work at the blue ink smudge on the countertop. The laughing of a few high schoolers caused my ears to perk up, I took a moment to see if I knew anyone in the group. There were five or six guys my age and younger (but not by much) who were finding themselves a comfortable booth in the back right corner. After situating themselves they carried out a battle of Rock Paper Scissors for who has to pay, the game carried on for a few minutes with the occasional "Don't mess up!" and "You cheated!" before the loser was chosen. I watched the poor guy slowly drag his feet up to the counter with a twenty in his hand to pay for the order.

"Comin' right up!" I whipped around and began preparing sundae dishes. I was magic in the Of Malts and Men's kitchen, scooping perfect spheres, drizzling the chocolate syrup just right, expertly sprinkling the sprinkles. Not to brag but I'm kind of the king of soft serve. Carefully I lifted the tray and made a beeline for the table. I had almost made it there when the most embarrassing thing happened, a customer leaving the bathroom swung the door out wide and BAM! Sundaes were flying, sprinkles and plastic glass littered the floor, and there I was, bloody nose and all, sitting dumbstruck on the floor.

"Akaashi why'd you open the door so abruptly you scatterbrain!" A boy laughed.

"I-I'll help!"

I didn't think I had hit my head hard enough to kill me, but it must've, because the being standing before me was an angel. His hand reached out to help me up in an instant.

"Oh my God are you okay?" He choked, probably on the verge of tears.

"Yeah totally, I just need a Kleenex, I'll remake your order, it's no problem whatsoever!"

The jet black haired male sighed, a breath of relief it seemed.

"Can I help clean it?" The concern in his voice sent chills down my spine. I felt the eyes of the people in the group weighing down on me.

"Nah, you'll cut yourself on the glass, plus I get bonuses when I clean messes so don't worry~." I singsonged before grabbing his hand and hoisting myself up.

"Oh okay then, if you insist. But first, what's your name?"

I pointed at my name tag while backing up towards the counter to prepare the new sundaes. It would take a bit the clean the new mess on the already chipping checkerboard tiles but I had no complaints because the more work I do, the faster time goes by, and the faster I go home.

As I turned around from finishing the brand new sundaes I came to a startled halt staring angel boy straight in the face.

"Oh yeah, what's your name?" I grinned, doing my best to keep the tray in my hand from repeating history.

"Akaashi, Akaashi Keiji." He smirked before backing up out of my way. A pretty name for a pretty guy, no doubt about that. Cautiously I made my way towards the group's table once more, it wasn't until the tray was set neatly on the red and blue surface that my anxiety drained from my body.

"Sorry it took so long, I'll let you stay past closing time to finish if you need."

The group nodded unison and began divvying the sundaes between them all. I was relived that that little fiasco was taken care of. On the walk back to the counter I noticed the flickering of the light overhead once more. I knew it was going to bother me if I didn't take the five minutes to take care of it, so that's exactly what I decided to do. Swerving to the left I eyed the utility closet and pulled off the lanyard hidden beneath my shirt. I checked for the utility key by flipping through the wide variety of silver and bronze keys until I landed on an odd looking blue one. Thinking that ought to be it, I shoved the small object into the keyhole without hesitation. Upon hearing the door lock click I turned the knob and peeked inside. Still too dark to see anything I cracked the door open wider, allowing in more light. The room was fairly large which surprised me seeing as I'd never been in there before (I'd only been working for a little over a week). Finally I decided to open the cheap metal door completely and walk inside. For such an impressively large storage room, there sure wasn't that much of anything in there. The climate in the room was cold and damp, nothing in the shelves proved useful unless I planned on wrapping the building in caution tape on Halloween. Checking inside a large tub on the floor, I discovered a well-sized supply of light bulbs. I grabbed two off the top and looked up at the ceiling expecting to need to put in a bulb.

"Oh never mind, looks like it already has one." I thought aloud, pulling a short chain dangling from the ceiling. The light slowly but surely began to brighten the closet, revealing just how gigantic the room was. Sure it was small for a bedroom but huge for a storage closet.

"Well whatever, I'd ought to screw in the new light." I sighed, turning off the closet light and shutting the door to lock it.  
~~~  
It'd been about 30 minutes and I was finally cleaning the last of the melting mess on the floor.

"This is all fucking Mattsun's fault." I muttered under my breath. Earlier that week I went to a movie with Makki while Issei was at work and Matsukawa being a jelly Kelly decided to give me bad luck by unscrewing the salt lid and hiding the pepper so I spilled the salt and had no pepper to throw behind my back to break my bad luck curse. I was so busy cleaning and rehashing over that day that I didn't even notice the group leave through the door directly in front of me. I was surprised to see no one was at the table when I stood up wiping my brow. Since I was heading to the sink to ring out the washrag anyways I took the tray of empty sundae dishes with me. While inspecting each cleaned dish, I wondered what Akaashi might be doing now.

"And to think I thought only girls looked pretty."

It had been closing time for a while, but it flew by so fast I didn't even notice until I pulled out my phone to check my text messages. I always had some messages after work, today was no different. I had at least 20 texts from Matsukawa and Hanamaki, each of which was about one sentence long and contained so much text language I could barely read it without straining my head. They wanted to know whether I was busy or not after work and honestly I wasn't sure whether I wanted to hang out with them or if I wanted to go search for mystery guy... well not that he was much of a mystery seeing as he told me his name. Truthfully I wasn't sure if I would be able to find him at all. It was a one in a million chance of course, there's so many people here, but I wanted to see him as weird as it sounded... as very weird as it sounded, but he seemed like a person that I could get along with, plus I thought maybe I'd invite him to ice cream, although that would be kind of embarrassing maybe for him since the first time we met he caused an accident at the ice cream parlor. So yeah guess that would be all up to him. I was tired, I wiped more sweat from my forehead and took off my apron, it wasn't every day that I got this tired but with the constant running around, and cleaning, and screwing in lightbulbs, and opening weird closets I was kind of worn out.

"Guess I had better finish cleaning and lock up."  
~~~  
The door clicked as I locked it behind my back walking out of the parlor with my phone in hand, video chatting Matsukawa and Makki.

"Yeah just got off work I'll be coming over sometime within the next hour. Try not to burn down the place before I get there." I shoved my phone into my pocket and walked to my parked car. It really wasn't anything special, just a white PT cruiser. Unlocking the car I jumped inside and turned the key only to hear the laughing of a group of teenagers in the car next to mine. The noise caught my attention, so subconsciously I turned to the side to see who the people in the car were and, coincidentally, they were the people who just been in the shop and they were just loitering around for a little while longer. Coming to a sudden realization that Akaashi could also be in that car, I looked closer only to find him sitting in the back middle seat between two other guys, laughing at a joke that one of them had just cracked.

"My obsession with this guy makes me feel like a creep. I had ought to get out of here quick and get ready so I can go meet the others before they burn the house down." I scorned myself thinking aloud as I shifted the gear from park to drive in one swift tug. As I pulled out I could've sworn I'd seen someone in the back waving goodbye, but hell I was tired so it was probably my eyes playing tricks on me.  
~~~  
"Did you two go into my room?" I asked sternly, walking into the house and hanging up my blue-gray Adidas jacket. I lived with Hanamaki and Matsukawa after moving to the Fukurodani Highschool area. My family lived back in Saitama and were too busy with work to visit often but I wasn't too homesick.

"Mattsun did it!" Takahiro screamed, jumping behind the tan couch for safety. I raised an eyebrow at Issei who, in return, gave me an uninterested shrug before walking into the kitchen to worry about dinner. I thought I'd best check what Makki did before it gets worse. Upon walking into my room I noticed nothing out of the ordinary which only made it worse.

"What did he do..." I mumbled, wandering around to find evidence that something had happened. Suddenly, a loud bump penetrated the silent air, filling it with an eerie aura. The bumping continued for a minute from under my bed, I wasn't sure whether to look or strangle Hanamaki and run.

"That's it!" I yelled, diving to the floor to lift the bed sheets covering the gap between the frame and the floor. I was startled by the immediate licking of my face by some dog. Sitting up, I pulled the animal out from under the bed and stared it straight in the eyes.

"Are YOU what Makki was scared of me finding out about?" The dog barked as if saying yes. I recognized the dog to be a German Shepherd, and he seemed plenty nice. I stood up, patting his head, and went downstairs to help Matsukawa with dinner.  
~~~  
"What's cooking good looking?" I purred, my head rested on his shoulder.

"Makki would've shot you if he'd seen that, also, hamburger steak."

"Well can I help at all?" I asked, pulling plates out of the cupboard.

"Just set the table, thanks."

I tilted my head awkwardly.

"That's not my position, but I can try."

Mattsun grunted, acknowledging that I had made a joke, just not a funny one.

"You seem mad Matsu, what's up?" I pulled a couple cups from the cupboard and proceeded to put one at each plate.

"I wasn't gonna say anything yet but, I got laid off."

I dropped my last cup in shock, thank the maker they were plastic.

"You're serious?" I exclaimed wide-eyed, the setting of the table could wait.

"Yeah, they had to downsize at Connie's Coffees so I got the boot because they had recently hired a guy who could do my job better than I could." He pulled the pan off the stove and onto a heat pad on the mahogany table his parents lent us.

"What's happening you two?" Makki asked, holding the young German Shepherd like a baby in his arms.

"I got laid off today." Issei grunted, placing silverware on the table.

"Awe really? Damn that sucks Matty..." Hanamaki sighed, putting an arm around the angry brunette to comfort him. Random fact, Takahiro is the only human alive that can call Matsukawa "Matty" and come out unscathed.  
~~~  
I lied awake in bed that night, my mind was being hijacked by Akaashi. My mind wandered to explicit thoughts and I was saved by the bell literally as my phone went off.

"Oho?"

<"Ohoho."> The person responded enthusiastically.

"What's up Kuroo? It's midnight my dude."

<"Yeah I know, I was just wondering if you were free tomorrow. IT is on at the theater by my place at 8:30.">

I sighed, I'm terrible with horror movies. I went to see The Grudge with a cousin in Saitama when it first came out and I still sleep with a nightlight on.

"Are you sure bro? Horror movies are too... Horrifying."

<"C'mon it'll be great! I'm bringing some new friends of mine who I met this afternoon!">

Another hearty sigh escaped my lips.

"I guess..."

<"Thanks so much Bo! I'll pick you up at 8 so we can save seats.">

"Yep, bye." I hung up and fell backwards onto my bed, it was only 11:45 and I was already stressed about tomorrow.

"But maybe... Just maybe something good will happen." I whispered to myself encouragingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops my finger slipped


End file.
